Introducing Stephanie
by jekkah
Summary: Written for pandorabox82's birthday. Erin and Penelope present their new daughter to her godmother. Happy Birthday, pandorabox82! (some JJ/Hotch)


_Author's Note: Written for **pandorbox82**'s birthday! Happy Birthday, Stephanie!_

**INTRODUCING STEPHANIE**

"She's beautiful," JJ whispered as she held her brand new niece close to her chest. She ran her fingers over the baby's darkened curls and down her rosy cheek. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Stephanie," Penelope replied. "Stephanie Carmelita Garcia-Strauss."

JJ looked up, sharply. "Carmelita?"

Penelope smiled. "After Dave's mother."

"We thought that since he gave us this wonderful gift, that we should honor him in some way," Erin explained further. She sat down next to Penelope on the bed, intertwining their fingers. She looked down expectantly at Penelope.

"There's a reason that we asked you to come here before everyone else," Penelope began. She waited until she had JJ's attention again before continuing. "We'd like you to be Stephanie's godmother."

"Not just her godmother," Erin clarified. "We also want you to be her guardian should anything happen to us."

JJ stood there with her mouth hung slightly open. "But, Dave-"

Erin held up a hand. "Dave wants to be involved only as an uncle. He doesn't want to be a parent. He loves her – and us – but he's not the right person to raise her."

"And your kids?"

"My oldest is going to be our back-up plan should anything happen to you or if you decide you don't want to take on this responsibility." Erin took a deep breath. "It's going to be strange enough for my kids to have a sibling so much younger than them. I want to try to keep them as sibling-like as possible."

Penelope grinned. "Jayje, you've been there since the beginning of our story. You were the one you pushed me towards Erin when I was unsure of my feelings. You were our biggest cheerleader when certain members of the team were not as receptive to our relationship as we had hoped."

Erin wiped a tear away as the memories of those tumultuous first months assaulted her. JJ had been a godsend in keeping her and Penelope sane. "JJ, you planned our wedding. You somehow convinced Morgan to walk Penelope down aisle when he had been telling her to run from the 'dragon lady'. Hell, you somehow got Aaron Hotchner to walk me down the aisle when my son was so sick, he was throwing up in the bathroom at the church."

"How did you convince Hotch to do that anyway?" Penelope interrupted, a twinkle in her eye. It was the biggest mystery in the BAU, but neither Hotch nor JJ would fess up."

"I'll never tell," JJ sighed. "You're just going to have to keep that bet going."

Penelope rolled her eyes. She picked up the pitch from Erin. "You were the one that told me to talk to Erin about having another baby. Stephanie wouldn't be here without you. You gave Erin the courage to ask Dave to donate his sperm. You reassured our other children when they were afraid that we would push them aside for this new family. You were the one that insisted on started the Sunday dinners so that Stephanie will never doubt that she has a strong family that adores her."

JJ shrugged. "I did that as much for Henry and Jack as I did for Stephanie."

"Exactly," Erin agreed. "So, if anything should happen to us, you'll make sure that she still has her uncle Derek, and Uncle Dave, and Aunt Emily, and Uncle Hotch, and Uncle Spencer. You'll also make sure she has her sisters and her brother. You'll make sure that she's included in everything that her cousins, Jack and Henry, are involved in. You'll make sure that she's loved and that she loves. And you'll make sure that she knows all about us."

"There is no one in this world more qualified to care for our Stephanie than you because there is no one in this world that loves us more than you. No one could tell our story but you," Penelope finished. "So, what do you say?"

"I... say... I couldn't possibly say no to that," JJ agreed, a big grin spreading across her face. "On just one condition."

Erin and Penelope glanced at each before asking in unison, "What's the condition?"

JJ kissed the top of Stephanie's head. "Neither of you are allowed to die for a long, long time."

"Deal," Penelope agreed, tears in her eyes.

"Excuse me, ladies," Derek said, sticking his head into the hospital room. "I don't mean to interrupt, but you have a waiting room full of people anxious to meet this new little lady and I was promised that I could have my cuddle right after JJ."

Penelope laughed. "Come on in, Derek, and meet our daughter, Stephanie Carmelita Garcia-Strauss."

Derek gingerly took the baby from JJ. He held her away from his body so that he could see her face. "Well, look at you, little lady. You are just gorgeous. She looks just like you, Erin."

"Please," Erin scoffed. "That's impossible."

"I don't care what genetics say," Derek retorted. "That is definitely Erin Strauss' mouth."

Erin blushed. "Thank you. I still don't believe you, but thanks."

Penelope ran her hand over Erin's thigh. "I happen to think that Derek's right. She does look like you."

"Okay, I think we've waited long enough," Dave announced, walking into the room. He was followed closely by a sheepish looking Emily and Spencer. Only Hotch remained in the hallway, waiting for an invitation. "I think that since she has my genetics, it's only fair that I be one of the first to hold her. Instead, I've been regulated to fifth."

"Seventh, if you count the doctor and nurse," Erin teased.

Dave made a face at her as he took the baby from Derek. "Hello, bella. You are an exquisite little thing, aren't you? That's my genes coming through. So, what have you named the little princess? The last time I heard, you were up to the letter M."

Penelope chuckled. Stephanie's named was fiercely debated all the way up until her arrival. "Her name is Stephanie Carmelita Garcia-Strauss."

"Carmelita?" Dave repeated, his voice husky with emotion. They nodded. "After my mother?" Again, they nodded. "Thank you."

"No. Thank you," Erin told him, her own voice catching. "I can't even begin to express how grateful we are for what you did for us."

"It was my pleasure." Dave smirked, mischievously. "Next time, maybe we can try the old fashioned way."

JJ and Emily groaned, but Erin and Penelope just laughed. Timidly, Spencer asked for the baby from Dave. The attention turned once again to the baby as she opened her eyes and let out a tiny mewl. Erin nudged Penelope as she saw JJ slip out of the room.

"You know, guys," Penelope said, "as much as I've enjoyed seeing everyone, I'm a bit tired. I did just give birth a few hours ago."

"Okay, okay," Emily agreed, placing the baby back in Erin's waiting arms. "We'll head out, but we'll be back tomorrow."

Penelope's eyes lit up. "Bring some pie with you!"

Derek laughed. "The blueberry from Nicole's?"

"That's the one!" she exclaimed. "Thank you for stopping by."

"Try and get some- Oh!" Spencer proclaimed as he opened the door to reveal JJ had pushed Hotch up against the wall and was kissing him ferociously. They jumped apart, guiltily.

Penelope clapped, gleefully. "Well, my lovelies, I believe I have solved the wedding mystery. I'll take my payment in the format of baby-sitters."

Erin gave her the baby as the team scurried away. "You really should rest up. The kids will be here in a few hours."

"I will after she eats. It should be soon." Penelope raised Erin's hand to her lips. "In case I haven't mentioned it today, I love you."

Leaning down to place a kiss up Penelope's lips, Erin replied. "I love you, too. And I can't wait to see what the future brings."

The End


End file.
